


Good For Us

by FatalBlossom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome, no edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-04-25 09:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalBlossom/pseuds/FatalBlossom
Summary: Spit-Roasting for Iwaizumi/Oikawa/Kuroo. It's just pure porn, honestly.Was meant to be for Kinktober Day 6...........2019. I'm a little late..
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 262
Collections: Haikyuu!! Polyamory Fics





	Good For Us

**Author's Note:**

> So, after finally finishing this, it took me days to convince myself to actually post it. I've always been insecure about my writing so I always have this problem lol. But I spent an insanely long time writing this so I told myself to suck it up and post it. I didn't go back over and edit it because then I'd never post it, so sorry for any errors! This is also only my second type writing smut, and it's a threesome so there are lots of limbs and things to keep track of, so I really hope you like it, it was a pain to write!!!!!
> 
> It's my first time writing for this fandom and I'm super excited! I'd honestly love to write more and hopefully soon! 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!

“Are you sure, Iwa-Chan?” Oikawa asks him, tenderly running a thumb across Iwaizumi’s cheek. “No one is going to be upset, or disappointed, if you change your mind.” 

Iwaizumi, on his hands and knees on the bed, has to crane his neck up to be able to look into Oikawa’s eyes. Before he can answer and let Oikawa know that he’s sure that he most definitely does want this, he feels a weight against his back and warm lips press against the back of his neck. 

“Oikawa’s right, you know. We’re not going to be upset, we’ll understand,” Kuroo says gently, his lips leaving sweet kisses across the back of his neck and over his shoulders. He has one hand wrapped around Iwaizumi’s waist and the other is running soothingly up and down his side. 

Between the attention he’s getting from Kuroo and the way Oikawa is still caressing his cheek with one hand while the other is tangled in his hair, fingernails lightly scratching his scalp, Iwaizumi can hardly focus enough to process what it is they’re saying. They’re both being uncharacteristically gentle and he’s loving it, though a stubborn part of him wishes they’d go back to their earlier teasing. Still, he somehow manages to make sense of what they’re saying and rapidly shakes his head. 

Instantly, the hands on him stop moving. They don’t leave, but Iwaizumi can feel the tense hesitation in them now and mentally curses himself for not communicating his wants, his  _ needs,  _ clearly. 

“No,” he chokes out, desperate to set things straight. “No, I don’t want to stop. I want this.” His voice is shaky, and he hopes they don’t think it’s because he’s lying or pushing himself to make them happy. There’s a few more moments of silent hesitation from Kuroo and Oikawa, and Iwaizumi’s worried that he’s fucked the whole thing up. He opens his mouth to reassure them again, in whatever way he has to, but his words get cut off when Oikawa reaches down with the hand that was previously stroking Iwaizumi’s cheek and roughly grabs his chin. 

Oikawa forcefully tilts Iwaizumi’s head up further and Iwaizumi can feel his body heat up at the predatory look in Oikawa’s eyes. 

“You know what that means then, don’t you, Iwa-Chan?” he aks, squeezing Iwaizumi’s chin tightly. “It means,” he mutters, not giving Iwaizumi a chance to answer, leaning down so that they’re face to face. “That Kuroo and I are going to wreck you.” Iwaizumi lets out a low moan, and closes his eyes, cock throbbing with need. “Is that what you want, Iwa-Chan? Are you sure you’ll be able to handle the both of us? 

“Please,” Iwaizumi manages, the word slightly muffled because of the tight grip Oikawa still has on his jaw. 

Suddenly, there’s a warm, wet hand wrapped loosely, too loosely if you ask him, wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly. 

“Please what, Iwaizumi?” Kuroo asks teasingly, biting down on Iwaizumi’s shoulder hard enough to sting, but not hard enough to break the skin.

Iwaizumi shudders, letting out a broken moan and thrusts his hips in an attempt to get more friction on his cock.Instead, it seems his actions make Kuroo loosen his grip even more. A needy, desperate whine is ripped out of Iwaizumi’s throat. 

“Please what,” Kuroo asks again, growling the words into Iwaizumi’s ear as he rocks his hips forward, sliding his own erection between Iwaizumi’s thighs and letting out a pleased sigh at the contact. 

Iwaizumi chokes on his spit when Kuroo’s cock rocks into his balls, his own hips instinctively rocking backwards to meet Kuroo’s. Unfortunately, Kuroo’s not having any of that and uses the hand not wrapped around Iwaizumi’s cock to grip one of Iwaizumi’s hips in a strong hold to prevent him from moving anymore. 

Iwaizumi lets out another involuntary whine and tries to push back harder, desperate for some kind of stimulation. Kuroo’s impressive strength keeps him from moving, though, despite his best efforts. 

Laughing at Iwaizumi’s struggles, Oikawa removes the hand from Iwaizumi’s jaw, but tightens the one in his hair. With his now free hand he reaches down to stroke himself slowly, but firmly, moaning dramatically to put on a show for Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi watches with rapt attention, his breathing labored as Kuroo begins stroking him in time with Oikawa’s strokes. 

“You better answer Kuroo soon, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa taunts breathlessly. “Or Kuroo and I will just have to get ourselves off.” 

Iwaizumi gulps, knowing by the look in Oikawa’s eyes and Kuroo’s smile that he can feel pressed into the back of his neck that they’re serious. Knows that if he doesn’t answer, despite the hours of teasing they’ve subjected him to throughout the day, they really will get themselves off, help clean him up, get ready for bed and leave him unsatisfied. 

“Please,”he blurts out in a broken whisper. “Fuck me. Please, fuck me, wreck me. Please.” 

Kuroo and Oikawa let out matching groans and move simultaneously. Kuroo leaves hot, open mouthed kisses down Iwaizumi’s back until he’s kneeling behind him while Oikawa uses the hand in Iwaizumi’s hair to tilt his head up. Iwaizumi watches as Oikawa runs his tongue along his bottom lip, his eyes trained on Kuroo, who’s roughly kneading one of Iwaizumi’s ass cheeks with one hand and searching for the bottle of lube he’d placed on the bed earlier. 

“We’ll give you what you need, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa coos, tightening his grip in his hair even further, eyes never leaving Kuroo.

Iwaizumi wants to respond, wants to beg them to hurry up and do something, wants to offer them anything they want if they would just  _ do something. _ He doesn’t get the chance to say anything though, doesn’t have to, because in the second Kuroo pushes three lube coated fingers into him at once. He lets out a choked moan as Kuroo’s long fingers twist and press against his walls. When he rocks his hips back onto the fingers, eager for more, he’s pleasantly surprised that Kuroo allows him to do so. In fact, the hand Kuroo was using to knead Iwaizumi’s ass has found its way around his waist and is helping Iwaizumi rock his hips back and forth.

He’s already stretched enough for Kuroo to start fucking him, Kuroo had taken his time opening him up earlier, but Iwaizumi knows that while both his partners love to tease, it’s Kuroo’s absolute favorite thing. Iwaizumi knows not to expect Kuroo to fuck him unitl he’s crying for it. Which he’s not far from doing at this point.

Kuroo and Oikawa had been teasing him all day, from a hand grabbing his ass while they waited in line at a crowded cafe, to pretending to trip on the busy train and ‘accidently’ pinning him to the cold glass window. Finally, they made it home and Iwaizumi was, to his immense pleasure, immediately stripped of all his clothes and none too gently tossed on the bed. Both Kuroo and Oikawa got right to it, bringing Iwaizumi right to the edge in no time at all. Right as Iwaizumi was about to reach his peak, both sets of hands and lips were removed from his body, leaving him startled, cold, and so, so hard. Iwaizumi wasn’t sure what kind of face he made, but it must have been a good one because Kuroo and Oikawa both start snickering, Kuroo leaning down so that he was face to face with Iwaizumi. He leaves gentle, chaste kisses to Iwaizumi’s cheek, the corner of his mouth, along his jaw, slowly making his way to Iwaizumi’s ear. “Don’t worry,  _ Hajime,  _ we’re going to take good care of you.” It was said with such an innocent, soft voice, that, despite knowing Kuroo’s mischievous personality, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but believe him. That trust was thrown out the window the second Kuroo pulled back, shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

The two of them spent the next hour bringing him to the edge only to stop before he completely fell apart. Now, Iwaizuimi’s muscles ache from all the tensing he’s been doing and from holding himself up on his hands and knees. He’s not about to complain, though, wouldn’t dream of it. He loves being taken apart like this, by them. 

Kuroo’s fingers are occasionally brushing against his prostate, sending sudden sparks of pleasure up the length of his spine. He knows Kuroo’s not hitting by accident, knows that he’s intentionally missing it most of the time, but he’s too happy about finally getting some kind of stimulation again that he doesn’t dare call Kuroo out. He allows himself to get lost in the feeling, allows Kuroo to do as he pleases, and resigns himself to more teasing. 

It takes him by surprise when Kuroo’s thrusts suddenly increase in speed and strength, no longer neglecting his prostate but hitting it straight on. At the same time, almost like following a script, Oikawa yanks hard on Iwaizumi’s hair, forcing Iwaizumi’s head up as far as he can without causing him more pain than he can handle. When Iwaizumi’s mouth opens on a gasp at the action, Oikawa wastes no time in thrusting his cock in, not stopping until he hits the back of Iwaizumi’s throat. 

Iwaizumi takes it easily enough, only choking for a second before he’s enthusiastically swallowing around Oikawa’s length. He uses his tongue as best as he can to massage the underside of Oikawa’s cock and the action pulls a startled moan from Oikawa, his chin falling to rest on his chest. 

“Fuck, Iwa-chan,” he breathes, eyes locked on the way Iwaizumi’s lips are streched obcenely around his cock. “Your mouth feels so good. It’s like you were born for this,” he moans out as Iwaizumi swallows around him again. He pulls back some for a moment, not completely leaving Iwaizumi’s hot mouth, just enough to let Iwaizumi take a few deep breaths. While he’s waiting, Oikawa reaches down and grabs onto one of Iwaizumi’s hands, moving it from the bed to his hip, before moving both of his own hands back to Iwaizumi’s hair, stroking the damp strands softly. “Just tap on my hip if it becomes too much, alright?” He waits for Iwaizumi’s acknowledgment, hips jerking forward slightly when it comes in the form of a hum. With that done, Oikawa tightens his hold in Iwaizumi’s hair enough to hold his head still and plunges back in, not going in as far as before, but setting a fast pace as he uses Iwaizumi’s mouth. 

“He does have a really nice mouth, doesn’t he,” Kuroo comments conversationally, like he doesn’t have three fingers buried in Iwaizumi’s ass. He moves the hand he has around Iwaizumi’s waist up to his mouth, tracing his fingers around Iwaizumi’s stretched lips a few times before returning his arm to its previous place. “His ass is good, too,” he continues, pulling his fingers out and wiping them off on the bed sheets. Iwaizumi whines at the loss and Oikawa curses at the feeling of it, his hips picking up speed. Kuroo hushes Iwaizumi, giving him a quick, playful smack on this ass. “Don’t worry, Darlin’, ‘M not going anywhere.” He’s quick to find the bottle of lube, pouring it directly on his cock and hissing at the cold feeling before using his hand to spread it over his length. He lets out a loud sigh, and enjoys the feeling of his own hand for a moment, having neglected himself for far too long. 

Kuroo lines himself up and runs the tip of his cock over Iwaizumi’s entrance a few times, chuckling at the way Iwaizumi desperately tries to rock his hips back.

“You’re such a good cock slut, Iwa-Chan,” Oikawa praises as he notices the blissed out look on Iwaizumi’s face, his thrusts never faltering. 

Kuroo hums in agreement, finally,  _ finally,  _ pushing inside Iwaizumi, one hand on each of Iwaizumi’s hips to steady him. He does so slowly, the complete opposite of Oikwawa’s frantic pace, until he bottoms out. Iwaizumi’s a mess, even more so than before, wriggling his ass as best he can, small, broken noises escaping his mouth every time Oikawa pulls out, only for them to be abruptly cut off when he shoves back in. Kuroo’s not sure, the sounds impossible to comprehend, but he’s pretty sure they’re pleas for him to start moving. Having had his fill of teasing for the moment, he complies. 

He starts off unhurried, pulling all the way out before slowly sliding back in. It’s more for his sake than Iwaizumi’s, he’s far too worked up and he doesn’t want things to end too soon. So, he sets a nice, steady pace, watching as Oikawa thrusts in with enough force that Kuroo’s sure Iwaizumi’s going to have a sore throat for the next couple of days. 

Oikawa must feel Kuroo’s gaze because he trails his eyes from Iwaizumi’s face to Kuroos’, just long enough to raise an eyebrow at him challengingly before focusing back on Iwaizumi. Kuroo answers the unvoiced challenged with a smirk that goes unnoticed, and a drastic increase to the speed and strength of his thrusts, his thrusts now in time with Oikawa’s. He throws his head back and moans loudly, lost in the sensation. 

By now, Iwaizumi has tears streaming down his face, and he’s slightly lightheaded from having his breathing almost completely cut off. Kuroo and Oikawa are being so rough with him, taking everything they want from him and he loves it, craves more of it. 

As if on cue, Kuroo’s hand comes down hard on his ass, surprising him enough that he jolts forward despite Kuroos’ holding him in place with the hand that hadn’t struck him. The loud slap of skin on skin is barely heard over the moans of Kuroo and Oikawa and the muffled cries coming from Iwaizumi. The sharp pain from the hit hasn’t faded before Kuroo is repeating the motion, only this time he doesn’t stop at one. He strikes Iwaizumi’s ass in a hard, quick rhythm. Iwaizumi’s ass aches from the rough treatment, but he rocks back in a wordless plea for more anyways. Kuroo stops briefly to switch hands and work on getting Iwaizumi’s other cheek to a matching shade of red. Iwaizumi can feel his cock throbbing with every smack to his ass, can feel a bead of pre-cum leaking from his tip and running down the length before dripping onto the bed. 

He clenches his fingers, the ones tangled in the sheets and the ones gripping onto Oikawa’s hip, desperate for more. He’s not actually sure he could take  _ more,  _ but he wants it all the same. Kuroo’s still dealing hard slaps to his ass, now alternating from one cheek to the other every few hits, and Oikawa seems to have been inspired by Kuroo’s actions because he removes one of his hands from Iwaizumi’s hair,and Iwaizumi can feel the sting from the tight grip, and lands a slap across one side of Iwaizumi’s face. It’s a solid hit, but not really hard. Still safely within Iwaizumi’s boundaries and nowhere near as strong as the hits from Kuroo. It causes Iwaizumi to clench his ass and groan in pleasure all the same, though. Oikawa runs his hand gently over the skin he just hit and Iwaizumis does his best to meet his gaze, which is a lot harder considering he can hardly move any part of his body. He can’t quite manage, but he can guess what’s in Oikawa’s gaze so he deliberately blinks twice, his way of signalling to Oikawa that he’s all good. Not a second later and Oikawa is slapping him again, with the same strength as the previous one. 

The added motion throws Iwaizumi off and he starts to gag around Oikawa’s cock every few thrusts, but he can’t focus enough to care. He’s rutting his hips like the action alone will bring some kind of friction to his neglected cock and letting out pathetic whines when it doesn’t. He’s so close, but he needs them, one of them, to touch his cock, but he knows they won’t, not yet. Not until they’ve had their fill of him. They’ll use him to chase their own needs and ignore his. He wouldn’t have it any other way, really. At least for tonight. 

“Such. A. Filthy. Cock. Slut.” Kuroo pants, mimicking Oikawa’s earlier words and punctuating each word with a particularly hard thrust. He’s stopped his spanking and is instead dripping Iwaizumi’s hips hard enough that there’s no doubt going to be bruises there for a while.

Oikawa’s also stopped his abuse to Iwaizumi’s face, both his hands back tangled in Iwaizumi’s hair. His thrusts are erratic now and his chest is heaving. He has his eyes pinched closed and one lip trapped between his teeth, failing miserably at keeping his high pitched whines from escaping. 

“Look at him, Oikawa,” Kuroo demands, voice low and commanding. “Look at how well he takes us both.” Oikawa obeys immediately, his eyes snapping open and trailing to where his cock in thursting into Iwaizumi to where Kuroos’ is, then back again, like he can’t decide which to focus on. “Doesn’t he look gorgeous like this?” Kuroo continues. “All needy and desperate, stretched out around both our cocks. He’s perfect, don’t you think? Perfect, and all ours.” 

Oikawa lets out a hoarse cry as cums, his hips stopping with his cock shoved to the back of Iwaizumi’s throat, forcing him to swallow every drop. He does so eagerly. Thankfully, Kuroo’s stopped thrusting, otherwise Iwaizumi is sure he’d actually choke. When Oikawa pulls out, Iwaizumi takes a huge gulp of air now that his airway is finally open. Oikawa moves away to grab a tissue off the bedside table to clean himself with and Iwaizumi promptly falls face first into the sheets, ass in the air. 

Kuroo adjusts him so that his cock won’t touch the bed and begins thrusting again, harder than before. Iwaizumi turns his head so his mouth isn’t pressed into the bed and he can’t help the wrecked sobs and please passing his lips.

“Please, Kuroo, let me cum. I’m so close, just let me cum.” When his please go ignored he tries to take care of himself by moving a hand down to his cock, but a large, sweaty hand grabs his wrist right before he’s able to make contact with his weeping cock. He looks around and sees that Oikawa has returned and is peering down at him with a worn out, but still shit-eating grin stretched across his lips. Oikawa grabs Iwaizumi’s other hand for good measure and pulls them both out in front of him. 

“Now, now Iwa-chan, you’ve been so good so far. You wouldn’t want to ruin it by coming before Kuroo says you can, would you.” He’s out of breath still, but Iwaizumi can still here the amusement in his voice. He doesn’t have the energy to be mad about it though. 

“Please,” he begs “I’m so, so close. It won’t take much.” He must make a pitiful sight because Oikawa looks up over him to Kuroo and tilts his head in a wordless question.

“He can cum whenever he wants,” Kuroo answers, leaning down so his chest is pressed against Iwaizumi’s back.”But he’s going to have to do it without touching his cock,” he whispers directly into Iwaizumi’s ear. 

Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s eyes widen, Iwaizumi’s in distress and Oikawa’s in interest. 

“You really think he can,” Oikawa ask, voice sugary sweet. 

“He’s going to have to, if he wants to cum,” Kuroo responds, his breath hot over Iwaizumi’s neck. 

“No, no, I can’t. I can’t”Iwaizumi pleads, shaking his head rapidly. 

“Oh? I think you can, Darlin’.” Kuroo purrs. “You’ve been so good for us tonight. So perfect. You’re so close, Iwaizumi, I can tell. Your ass is clenching so tight around me, it’s just pulling me in. Don’t you want to cum around my cock? Don’t you want me to cum inside you?” Iwaizumi can’t get his mouth to form the words he wants to say so he just nods desperately. “Of course you do,” Kuroo chuckles. “Then be good for me. Be good for me and cum,  _ Hajime.”  _

And just like that, Iwaizumi cums, his cock pulsing as his cum hits the sheets beneath him, his mouth open in a silent scream. His entire body drops and he would have landed in the mess he just made if it weren’t for Kuroo’s quick reflexes as he catches hi around the waist and holds him up, still fucking into him. Iwaizumi whines with each thrust, his body exhausted and worn out. Luckily it’s only a few more thrusts before Kuroo stills teeth biting into Iwaizumi’s neck as he spills himself inside Iwaizumi. He rocks in shallowly a few times, riding his orgasm out, before pulling out and flopping to the side and bringing Iwaizumi with him. 

Iwaizumi lays there with his eyes closed, even after he feels Kuroo shift and leave the bed. He’s dirty and sweaty and facing the wrong way on the bed, but he doesn’t care, he’s content to sleep right where he is. He can already feel the ache and soreness set in throughout his whole body, his face and ass burn from the rough treatment by both his partners, and his throat has been fucked raw. So, yeah, he’s fine with staying where he is. 

Kuroo and Oikawa must share a different opinion than him, because he feels them grab and manipulate his body so he’s on his back. One of them spreads his legs and inserts two fingers into his stretched ass. He flinches back, but is held still while the other works. Belatedlly he realizes that which ever one of them it is isn’t trying to continue fucking him, but instead is cleaning him up. After that realization he goes lax, letting himself be cleaned. After he’s been thoroughly wiped down he feels two sets of hands on him, moving him so he’s standing up beside the bed with two strong arms wrapped around his waist to support him. He keeps his eyes closed, but growls his displeasure. He’s shushed by whoever’s holding him up, Kuroo, he can tell by the hair. 

“Shh, it’s alright, Darlin’. Oikawa’s just changing the sheets real quick.” Kuroo presses soft, gentle kisses to the back of his neck and across his shoulders. He moves one arm from around Iwaizumi’s waist to reach over to the bedside table and Iwaizumi scrambles to latch onto the arm still around him so he doesn’t fall.

Kuroo chuckles lightly saying, “M’ not gonna let you fall, Love. Just trying to take care of you.” He presses a kiss to the corner of Iwaizumi’s mouth and uncaps the bottle he picked up. Iwaizumi shivers as the Kuroo applies a cool, soothing gel to his ass, taking care to rub the liquid onto the abused skin gently. Iwaizumi sighs pleasantly as the gel soothes the burn left by Kuroos’ spanks. “Feel better,” Kuroo asks. He removes his hand when Iwaizumi nods and goes to set the bottle down, but stops when Oikawa steps in front of them.

“Do you want some on your cheek, too, Iwa-chan?” He asks, voice soft. Iwaizumi goes to shake his head no, Oikawa hadn’t hit him all that hard and it doesn’t really hurt, but changes his mind at the last second. It doesn’t hurt, but he’s sure it’s red and he’d rather out some on now so it’s not red tomorrow. Oikawa takes the bottle from Kuroo and applies the gel to Iwaizumi’s face with the same gentleness as Kuroo had. Once that’s done, Oikawa sets the bottle back on the bedside table and he and Kuroo work together to get Iwaizumi situated on the bed before crawling in after him. Oikawa’s pressed against his back, an arm around his waist and tracing random patterns into his stomach. Iwaizumi has his face nuzzled into Kuroo’s chest while Kuroo runs a gentle hand through his tangled hair. 

They’re all happy, sated, and exhausted. Iwaizuni’s mostly asleep when a thought occurs to him and he mumbles, “If either of you ever call me a cock slut outside of the bedroom, I’ll kill you.” He smiles against Kuroo’s chest when he hears them both choke, obviously stunned, before snorting in amusement. If they respond, he’s too far gone to hear it. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! I hope you enjoyed! If you did, please let me know what you thought! I put a lot of hours into this, so I hope it was at least somewhat decent lol. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
